Time
by twins1729
Summary: All Logan wanted was to spend time with his best friend. Was that to much to ask for? Written for the awesome Angela, the biggest Kogan fan I know, for her birthday! A cute, sorta smutty, Kogan one shot!


**AN: Sorry for any confusion. My sister read this over for me, and fucked it up somehow****. There was a story within a story. I don't know how it happened. Anyway, here is the correct one! Enjoy!**

Logan looked down at the pool from apartment 2J. He sighed at the sight below. Kendall was sitting at a table opposite his girlfriend Jo. They were laughing and obviously having a great time together.

"Damn Jo," Logan said, practically growling.

"What did you say?" A voice asked from behind him.

He was shocked to see that Carlos had sat down on the orange couch and had started watching TV. He hadn't heard a thing.

"Nothing," Logan stated, returning his attention to outside the window.

"No, I heard you, you said 'damn Jo'," Carlos mimicked in his best Logan voice. "Why did you say that?"

Logan groaned dramatically and stood up.

He wanted to walk out of the room, but Carlos was just being nice and worried about Logan.

"Ever since Kendall and Jo started dating," Logan began as he flopped down next to Carlos, "we never spend any time together anymore."

"Oh, I see, but can't you guys just make time?" Carlos asked.

"I've tried! But every time we have time off, he wants to spend it with her. He's my best friend Carlos and it feels like I barely know him anymore."

Carlos gave Logan a reassuring smile.

"I think you just need to try harder buddy. It's not like there is this big unknown force keeping you guys apart. I'm sure you guys can set aside one day, or even an hour just for you two."

Logan didn't want to admit it, but Carlos was right. Would it really be that hard for Kendall to spend an afternoon with his best friend?

Later that night, Logan was able to finally talk to Kendall when they were getting ready for bed.

"So, Kendall," Logan began. 'Why do I feel so nervous?' He thought to himself.

"Yeah," Kendall replied, while looking through his iPod.

"I was just wondering…do you want to maybe hang out tomorrow?" Logan breathed a quiet sigh of relief. He did it.

"Can't bro, going to the movies with Jo," Kendall replied not even looking up to notice Logan's hurt expression.

"She had you all day today!" Logan whined not even caring that he was displaying the hurt he felt.

Kendall finally glanced up and looked into his friend's pained eyes.

"So, she's my girlfriend. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is, ever since you two became a couple, it's like I don't even exist anymore. We used to do everything together and now I'm surprised if you know my name." Logan knew he was exaggerating, but he hoped it would garner a reaction out of Kendall.

Kendall just sat there wide-eyed. He didn't know Logan felt that way. All he wanted to do was hug the smaller boy, but he was afraid that Logan would only jerk away.

"Look," he began quietly, "I don't know what to say here. I know you're right, but the thing is, I didn't think it was that big of a deal. So we don't spend a lot of time together anymore. But I have a girlfriend now and you, as a guy, should understand that."

Logan could feel a lump in his throat form. He knew that they were both right in a way. If the situation were reversed, he would probably understand Kendall's side better, and Kendall would probably understand his, but that didn't stop the pain. He didn't know why, but with every word Kendall said, he felt his heart breaking.

"Logan, are you okay?" Kendall asked as he was watching the anguish on Logan's face increase. He did the first thing that came to mind, he got up to go comfort his friend.

Kendall climbed into bed next to Logan and wrapped an arm around his smaller shoulders.

Logan couldn't help it, he melted into the touch and felt his heart begin to beat faster.

It finally dawned on him. The pain, the heartbreak, the way Kendall made his mind and heart race. He wasn't angry that Kendall wasn't spending time with him. He was angry because Kendall was spending time with Jo. The kind of time Kendall should be spending with him! He wanted to go to the movies with Kendall. He wanted to hang out by the pool. And most of all, he wanted to kiss him. He wanted to stare into those gorgeous green eyes and feel those soft lips on his own.

Suddenly Kendall's arm around him wasn't all that comforting. It was awkward and even more so when he realized that he had a problem underneath his blanket. Panicking, he looked up at Kendall, who was sitting right next to him. One wrong move and Kendall would notice his problem and probably never speak to him again.

"Why do you look all freaked out?" Kendall asked, giggling a little. Logan sure was acting strange tonight.

"It's nothing, I'm just, uh, tired," Logan answered, and yawned and stretched for emphasis.

As he stretched, Logan moved his leg he was sitting on from underneath him, and as he did his blanket came off his lap. He tried to grab it to cover up his crotch before Kendall saw, but it was too late.

Kendall just gawked at Logan.

"Why are you turned on? Was it me?" Kendall asked in just above a whisper.

Logan didn't know what to say. If he lied, what would sound believable? Nothing would. He decided it would be best just to tell the truth. Kendall would find out sooner or later.

"Yes, it was you, but don't hate me Kendall. I didn't even realize that I liked you until just now. I swear!" Logan was starting to get really anxious. He felt his hands sweating and his heart was beating in his throat. If there was ever a moment he just wanted to curl up and die, it was now.

"So you like me? Like, have a crush on me, like me?" Kendall asked. He was now sitting directly in front of Logan, still on the bed.

Logan could only nod. He couldn't believe he just now realized what all those feelings meant. Of course he had a crush on Kendall. It just explained so much.

Logan was trying to read Kendall's face, but it was difficult. Kendall just kept glancing between Logan's crotch, Logan's face, and the floor.

During all of this, Logan had been trying to will his painfully hard cock to go down, but it was no use. His teenage male hormones were making a fool out of him. Maybe when Kendall finally left him alone, he could sneak off into the bathroom and take care of his problem.

Just as that thought popped into his head, Kendall reached forward and pulled the blanket back off Logan.

Logan gasped and tried to cover his exposed area with his hands. Without missing a beat Kendall smacked Logan's hands away. Logan would've hissed at the pain if it hadn't been so fucking sexy.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked.

Kendall ignored the question and just gazed upon Logan's body with a puzzled look on his face. Before he knew it, Kendall's hand was grabbing at his cock through his pajama bottoms.

Gasping, Logan slightly arched his back. No one had ever touched him there before.

"What are you doing?" Logan repeated.

Kendall was now moving his hand up and down the length of Logan's cock through his pajamas.

"This is all for me?" Kendall asked just feeling all over Logan's hard cock and squeezing it slightly every few seconds.

"All for you Kendall," Logan replied groaning. He licked his lips. What was Kendall doing?

It was unbelievable; it was as if Kendall was fascinated by Logan's hard cock. He just kept rubbing and squeezing it, causing Logan to buck and hips and moan quietly.

"Kendall, I don't know what you're doing, but if you don't stop, I'm going to cum."

"I really like touching you," Kendall admitted, "it's actually really hot."

"What?" Logan asked. He couldn't believe it.

"Do you want to do more?" Kendall asked, with his hand still on Logan's cock.

Logan could only nod. A million thoughts were racing through his head. What about Jo? What would the other guys think? What about their friendship? Honestly, that didn't matter at the moment. The only think Logan wanted was Kendall.

As Logan watched Kendall reach for the waistband of his pajamas, he held his breath. Whatever Kendall wanted to do, he was his.

Kendall pulled down the pajamas along with the boxer-briefs underneath. Out sprang Logan's achingly erect cock.

For a moment Kendall just stared at the sight before him, but soon his hands were on his cock again. This time is was skin on skin.

He began to pump slowly and making sure he was touching every exposed area of flesh.

Logan could only gasp and moan in pleasure. Never had anything been more sexy than watching Kendall jack him off.

"Kendall, you don't have to do this," Logan blurted out in the middle of his moans.

"This is so fucking hot," Kendall replied and kept moving his hand faster and faster. "I don't think you want to cum yet though."

Kendall let go of Logan's dripping cock and crouched in between Logan's legs.

"I've never done this before, so bare with me," Kendall stated before engulfing Logan's length into his mouth.

For a moment Logan thought he was in heaven. The euphoric sensation of having your dick sucked was almost too much.

After a moment he settled into the feeling and Kendall set into a rhythm.

Kendall was surrounding Logan's cock with his entire mouth, trying to take it deeper and deeper into his throat.

"Oh my god Kendall, that feels so fucking good," Logan moaned out. He couldn't believe he was saying those words.

Watching Kendall was almost too much. It was like his mouth was made for sucking cock. He was definitely a natural.

Kendall pulled off, a little bit of saliva dripping from his lips, "Are you getting close?" He asked.

Logan almost came at the question. Not only that, Kendal's eyes were so full of lust and his lips were so red, he never wanted to cum so Kendall would never stop.

"Real close," Logan answered honestly.

Kendall went back to work. This time making his movements longer and faster. He was determined to make his best friend cum.

"I'm close," Logan yelled out. A few seconds later, Logan groaned so loud, he was sure everyone in the Palm Woods heard.

Suddenly Kendall mouth was full of Logan's hot seed. Logan looked up to notice that Kendall was swallowing every bit of it. His mouth fell open. He couldn't believe what just happened.

It took a few minutes for Logan to come down from his orgasm and put back on his removed clothes. Meanwhile, Kendall ran to the bathroom to wipe off his spit and cum-stained chin.

"How was I?" Kendall eagerly wanted to know.

"That was the most amazing thing ever!" Logan announced truthfully.

Kendall smiled proudly. He never thought he would be a master at giving head.

"I guess this means I have to break up the longest dating couple at the Palm Woods," Kendall stated sitting down next to Logan.

"What? Why?" Logan was honestly shocked.

"For one, I cheated on her, and for second, I like you," Kendall told him.

"You like me? Just like that?" Logan couldn't believe it. Was Kendall serious?

"I think I've always liked you, but, until I did that, I never really let myself think about it." Kendall just shrugged and put an arm around Logan's shoulders.

Logan relaxed into Kendall's arms. It just felt so right to be with him.

"So, what are you? Gay? Bi? Are we together?" Logan couldn't help but ask these obvious questions.

"I'm not sure right now," Kendall started, "all I know is that I really liked sucking your cock and I like you."

Logan still felt a little guilty. He was responsible for breaking up Kendall and Jo. He didn't want that hanging over his head.

"I know what you're thinking," Kendall said looking down at the boy in his arms, "I chose to do what I did. You didn't make me."

"Yeah but if I hadn't gotten so turned on by you, maybe it wouldn't have happened."

Kendall smirked, "I'm sure I would have done something sooner or later. Don't blame yourself, let's just get a good night's rest and worry about what happens next tomorrow."

Logan nodded and Kendall got up to go to his own bed.

"One more thing," Kendall began and spun around.

He grabbed Logan's face gently and placed a soft kiss to his lips. It only lasted a couple of seconds, but it was the best kiss of Logan's life.

"Goodnight," Kendall said with a wink after pulling away.

Logan blushed and curled up into his bed still not believing what had just happened.


End file.
